


The People of Haleth

by silvertrails



Series: Quick to Anger [18]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Haleth prepares to leave Caranthir's lands.





	The People of Haleth

**The People of Haleth  
** By CC  
December, 2014 

The Valar, Maiar, Elves and Men belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit made and no harm intended. I’m just playing with them for a while.

This is a season double drabble for Oloriel, who wanted Haleth or Nerdanel. I chose Haleth, so I hope you like my view of her. Happy Holidays! =)

* * *

Haleth sat under a tree along with the eldest women and men, and her most experienced warriors. The rest of her people were either taking care of the food and the children, or keeping watch around their broken stockade. The murmur of the Celon and the Aros were not pleasant sounds to them anymore, but reminders of battle and death.

“I have told Lord Caranthir that we cannot accept his offer. I know that some of you do not agree with this decision, but we are a free people and that would change if we stayed in his lands.”

“Even if that is true, the Elves have taken most of the lands in the area, Lady Haleth,” an old man said. “Wherever we go, we will cross paths with them.”

“They saved our lives,” a woman added. “Maybe if we take the lands in exchange for something we can give them?”

“Lord Caranthir said that we could live freely in the lands,” Haldan added. 

“That he did,” Haleth agreed, “but he will expect that we lend him our strength when needed. We would be his vassals, and that is not acceptable. We have no choice but to leave his lands.”


End file.
